A Cats and Dogs Christmas
by ZapWBolt
Summary: When a villianous kitty named Purrface comes up with the plan to destroy Christmas, Agent Zap and his team set out to stop her. Will the agents be able to stop Purrface and spread Christmas spirit all over the land?
1. Chapter 1: The Tree

Chapter One

 _Let it snow, let it snow. let it snow!_

I yawned, and sat up. The air was cold… Wait, cold?

 _Oh… Yeah I remember._ I thought. I wasn't in San Francisco anymore- I was in New York city!

I burst out of the top of my room. Snow! I laughed out loud, and dove off my roof into the white fluff. I hadn't seen snow like that since… Since last year when I visited my hometown in Canada!

The name's Zap Wolf Bolt. I'm half Gray Wolf, half Newfoundland dog, a roaming stray. And I'm an agent at Dog World Headquarters where we fight the spread of dangerous feline incidents across the world. In other words, we fight evil cats. It was Christmas time, and my team and I had been sent to NYC to track down a dangerous kitty- Purrface- who was out to destroy Christmas.

I dashed through the white blanket that had covered the city over night. I looked up. The looming buildings were covered in wreaths and ribbons. And there, in the middle of Rockefeller Center, was the tree.

The beautiful tree, glistening with lights of all colors. It shone, covered with glowing ornaments. And on the very tip top, was the golden star that spread its light all over.

People were gathered around, gazing at the magnificent tree. I walked up slowly, listening to the Christmas music playing loudly above the ice rink, where people were skating gracefully around.

"Doggy!" I turned my head to see a small little girl running towards me.

"Camile! No!" Her parents yelled, chasing after her.

The little girl stopped in front of me, and reached out her hand to pet me. She placed her hand on the top of my head. He parents flinched, expecting for the worst, but I just leaned into her hand. Even I, the most wild dog in the city, could get along with humans for the Christmas season.

After the little girl left, I walked closer to the tree. It was even better looking from this angle! I stared up at the sparkling star, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Zap!" It was Patches. He used to be my trainee, and this was his first Christmas as a full-fledged agent.

"Hey kid." I nodded, smiling as he sat down next to me.

"This is awesome!" He exclaimed, looking all around. "Epic!"

"I know right? I haven't seen the Rockefeller tree in ages, and this is only your first time!" I said, my ears perking up to the listen to the music. Silver Bells was playing.

I looked around. _City sidewalks, busy sidewalks._ Ah, yep that was New York City for ya. Busy sidewalks, especially at Christmas time.

I sat with Patches by the tree for a while. Purrface or no Purrface, this was going to be a great Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2: Radar

Chapter Two

Patches and I still sat at the tree, marveling it's beauty.

"Hey." I heard a rough voice say. I turned around to see Butch, another member of my team. Butch and I were the top leaders of the team, and he was my trainer when I was young.

"Hey Butch." I said. "Just admiring the tree."

Butch nodded, looking up at the top where the star blazed. "I haven't seen this thing in ages."

"Neither have I…" I murmured.

"Ha! I used to live here! And on Christmas, Lucky didn't even let me come see it! He said it was… Dangerous." Patches laughed, with a bit of resent in his voice. "He was such a control freak. I can't believe I spent my time there when I could've been here…"

I sighed. Lucky. Leader of the Pound Puppies of Shelter 17. They helped stray dogs get their owners, kind of a top secret thing like us agents here… Lucky, he was a good dog. I had known him since I was a pup. He always saw Patches as his son, and he was so afraid he would lose him… Because… Well, he had lost pretty much everyone else he cared about. His mother died when he was very young, and his siblings; he didn't really know where they were. Only his father was left.

The only thing is, he had no idea who Patches was… And who he was to me…

I sighed again, and shook off my thoughts. "Kid, we should go see the Pound Puppies later today, just for a visit."

'Really? That would be great! I can't wait to see the Pup Club again…" Patches exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, I got a strange feeling over me. We were being watched. I looked over at Butch. He gave me a glance, saying through his eyes, _You feel it?_ I nodded in return and he both stood up.

I leaned into Patches to speak to him quietly. "Look, kid, someone's watching us right now, and I need you to pretend nothing's happening. Butch and I are going to do some scanning to see if there are any cats in the area."

Patches nodded excitedly, and turned around, back to facing the tree.

"Collar, radar." A small gadget, concealed in my long, block fur came out of my collar and started scanning the area for the C.A.T. microchip. Suddenly, my collar began to buzz. I had found something!

I looked over into an alleyway to see two dark figures darting among the trash cans. They quickly scaled the wall of the buildings and disappeared.

"Butch." I called him over and showed him the chip number registered. "0134 and 0135." I read.

Butch and I exchanged a glance.

"The Siamese Team."


	3. Chapter 3: The Siamese Team

Chapter Three

I paced the floor of the New York D.O.G. worriedly. How long would Adrianna be in there? Adrianna, was the leader of the NY H.Q. She was a white standard poodle. Currently, she was in a meeting, and me and Butch had to talk to her. IMMEDIATELY.

"So, who are these Siamese Team guys…?" Patches asked curiously. "I've never heard of them."

"The Siamese Team," Butch began. "Are a merciless team of just two cats, Basil and Hazel. They're what I like to call, Annihilagents. They're sent to kill a certain victim or two, and they'll stop at nothing."

"And the Siamese Team is the most dangerous of these, Annihilagents. They've captured and destroyed countless D.O.G. and M.E.O.W.S. agents. We thought they were gone, because they disappeared many years ago. But apparently not…" I explained.

"Have you two fought them before?" Came the question.

Both Butch and I nodded.

"They attacked me during the Bat case…" I said. "Knocked me clean and and they were about to kill me, but I was able to escape."

"They captured, Diggs, Catherine and I when we were fighting Tinkles. We fought our way outta that mess…" Butch sighed.

I sat down, and stopped pacing. What was the point? As soon as my tail touched the ground, the door to Adrianna's office flew open.

"You mean to tell me you saw the Siamese Team?!" She screamed, in a thick New York accent.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with relief. "I sent you the coordinates of the place we saw them. Right near Rockefeller Center."

Adrianna ushered us into her office. We sat down in front of her desk as she typed away on her computer. A map came up, with a blinking icon. It was showing the location I had sent her.

"There?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes." I replied. "They disappeared over the top of that building."

Adrianna began typing again. Suddenly, her computer screen went crazy. It started beeping, and then went pitch black.

A shot of fear went through my spine. We were getting hacked.


	4. Chapter 4: Purrface's Plan

"Tech agent! We need a tech agent!" Adrianna screamed, shoving things away from her computer screen.

"Let me." I dove in, and started typed, hoping to override the hack. When I was a trainee, I had taken a part time class on tech so I knew enough to fix the problem.

There was a long silence as I worked. Then Patches finally said, "What's going on?"

"I can't seem to stop it. I said. There's a video file attached so I think we'll just have to let it play. Then, I can check for viruses." I explained. The computer screen went black as it started to play the video.

It was dark, and we could barely see the figure who was recording the video. But we knew who it was. We all did.

"Greetings, my canine enemies…" A feline voice purred. "I have come to tell you my plan… My plan to destroy Christmas!" The cat cackled, letting her calico print become visible. That confirmed it. Purrface.

"See, I am going to take everything… Everyone's Christmas decorations and presents and EVERYTHING all over the world! I'll let you figure out how I'm going to do that… And then, I will alter these items to SUCK THE HOLIDAY CHEER OUT OF EVERYONE!"

"But why! Why do you want to do this!" I exclaimed angrily.

Purrface's facial expression changed for a split second, showing a face of pain and sorrow, but it quickly vanished. "Does that really matter? Either way I'm going to destroy the holidays for everyone!" Purrface laughed again. "Now bye bye little doggies… I have plans waiting for ALL of you!" The recording changed to static and we sat there in silence for a little while, before I began checking for viruses.

"We are going to stop her." I said quietly and lowly. "She is not going to do this."

Adrianna nodded, turning back to her computer. "Can you get the location the video was recorded?"

I shook my head. "She was using a cloaking device that protected it. Couldn't hack it."

I turned to Butch and we made eye contact. We knew exactly what we had to do.

It was time to bring in the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5: We Meet Again

Chapter Five

Butch and I stood in front of the rest of the team. The team consisted of the dogs, Rocky, Shades, Ivy, Patches, Roscoe, Junior, Diggs, Blaze, Sage, and the cats, Catherine, Fuschia and Alley, of course including Butch and I. They were on the main floor, decorating for the Christmas party. We stayed there, silently, looking and them with a serious gaze. They soon turned their heads up to us.

"Dude, what's wrong?" My best friend, Rocky Rap the Rottweiler finally spoke.

"The Siamese Team has been spotted."

Everyone gasped.

"We need to get out there and track them down! If we find them, they may lead us to Purrface!" I exclaimed.

"Everyone, split up into their usual groups!" Butch ordered. Everyone did so. Patches, Rocky and Roscoe came over to where Butch and I were. Diggs, Blaze, Junior, Ivy and Shades went into another group, and Catherine, Fuschia, Alley and Sage did the same. I nodded, and each group split off to exit into the city.

Butch, Rocky, Patches, Roscoe and I quietly walked through an alleyway. It was the last place we had seen the Siamese Team, and we suspected they were still in the city.

"Okay. Everyone split up and search this alley." I whispered, turning around to a wall that was lined with garbage cans. I sniffed the area thoroughly.

Suddenly, I got a strange smell. Kitty litter and sardines… Cat! I whipped around to see a shadow dart behind me. I slunk forward, sniffing the air.

"Zap!" I heard Butch call out. "Do you smell that?"

I nodded quickly, and turned back to my work. Then, there was a soft little _clink!_

I pricked my ears up to listen. _Clink!_ There it was again!

 _Bump!_ A small pebble landed on the ground before me. I glared at it, trying to survey where it had come from. I knew someone was standing above me. I looked up slowly.

There stood two siamese cats, high on top of a window sill.

"We meet again, Zap Wolf Bolt."


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

Chapter Six

I stood, rigidly, facing my opponents. They were motionless as well, as we stared each other down. Butch had come up to my side. His face bore the strong expression of fear and anger.

"Basil." He growled menacingly. "Hazel."

Rocky was standing next to me as well, and Patches and Roscoe stood behind us. Each of us, trained well, knowing we had to get into a certain position to be able to start the fight off on our advantage.

But the Siamese Team were trained just as well as us. They quickly lept into action, flipping off the windowsill and down to the ground in front of us.

"Butch! Zap! It is so good to see you again!" Basil hissed. She was the black pointed Siamese.

"Yes… But this time, you won't make it out alive!" Hazel, the brown pointed cat, slashed the air with her claw.

After those words, I knew it was time to fight. The two cats leapt up into the air and came down hard upon us. Basil was clinging to my back, her razor sharp claws digging into my skin. I let out an angry bark and did the old trick I learned back in training class…

"I call this, the 'roll over boy!" I yelled, quickly dropping onto the ground and rolling over Basil. I was a large dog, about a hundred pounds heavier than the cat. She screeched, releasing her claws, but she quickly recovered.

Butch, Rocky and I fought incredibly well, smashing the cats to the ground and biting them on the back of their necks, throwing them across the alley. Patches and Roscoe did their best to help by blocking the cats' paths and helping hit them down, but they were very young agents with little experience. Soon, we had the Siamese Team cornered. We surely thought we had won…

"Bring in the reinforcements!" Hazel shouted. Before we knew it, fifteen ninjas leapt of the rooftop and down upon us

"We can't fight them off like this!" I barked loudly over the sound of screeching and howling.

Soon, we were the ones cornered. I tried to charge at the group approaching us, as did my partners, but we had all been injured in some way. I looked at Butch. A gash ran down the side of his head, and he held his paw up. Rocky's back two legs were both cut. I had a large wound where a razor blade had gone over my back, and my paw was sprained. Patches and Roscoe were also beat up, not being able to help us either.

"Say night night doggies!" I realized the ninjas had put on gas masks and they each had a pack on their back with giant hoses attached. I knew what that was…

A puff of white smoke came out of each other the ninjas tanks, and I began to feel very light headed. The last thing I saw was a calico cat with a zig zag pattern on her head. She was wearing a gas mask, but I could tell she was laughing… Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyelids felt very heavy, and the world in front of me was just a mix of colors. I felt very strange, and tired. I blinked to clear my vision. I looked around and saw I was in a metal walled room. There were blinking red lights on the wall. There was also a giant, steel door that had a paw print symbol next to it. I realized I was trapped on a metal table, cuffs restraining my paws, tail and head. What had happened?

"Oh good… You have awoken!" A voice said from across the room. I lifted my heavy head and saw a calico cat with a strange pattern running down her back. Then I remembered. Purrface!

"What… What are you doing?" I asked weakly, trying to sound brave and strong.

"Just preparing a little Christmas present for you… If you tell me where the New York Headquarters is located, I won't need to give it to you!" She smirked, turning her back to me to continue putting together what she was doing.

"I won't!" I growled. "I won't tell you anything! And what have you done with my team?!"

"Oh, they're in other rooms. My agents are trying to get the secrets out of them… So if you won't tell me, you better hope one of your friends does!" Purrface hissed, leaving her work and turning to me.

I shook my head, whispering _Never!_ over and over again inside my head.

"Give me the exact coordinates of New York Headquarters now. And maybe even your home Headquarters, Dog World… "

 _Never! Never! Never!_ I turned my head to one side. There was a large window, and through it I could see into another room… On the table was Patches! I saw a henchcat walk over to him. The cat pulled something out- a knife!

"No!" I shouted. "Don't let them hurt him!" Patches was a son to me. I would not let them hurt him!

"If you tell me the location, I won't hurt you or any of your friends…" Purrface's eyes glinted with evil. "What's your decision? Tell me, or this blade will go straight into your chest!" She wielded a sharp knife. "And also, your little friend over there… "

I looked over at Patches. The henchcat was still standing by the table, gripping the weapon. I sighed. I knew what I had to do, for my partners. My friends.

"I'll give you the location!" I shouted. Purrface grinned evilly, going over to the counter where she picked up my collar.

"Activate it." She said. I obeyed, opening the collar and pulling up the map to show her the coordinates of both Headquarters.

Purrface's face glowed with evil. Her eyes looked almost red, and her fur looked dark. "It is time… to begin the attack!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Assembly Line

I was shoved down a dark hall and into a small cell. The henchcats locked it and walked away. I put my paws on the bars, looking out to see if my friends were there. Further down the long hall of cells, I saw Patches. He was looking out as well.

"Psst!" I hissed, trying to get his attention. "Kid!"

Patches turned his head to look in my direction. "Zap!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Patches, I had to tell them where HQ was, so I could save you guys. They were gonna kill us if we didn't tell."

"I know. But now we have to get out! I bet they're on their way to infiltrate HQ right now!"

I nodded and stuck my head back inside the cell to look around. Nothing was inside, of course. But something caught my eye… There was a metal plate on the back wall. It looked like it closed off some doorway. A screw was loose, so I tried to pull off the plate. It was on very strongly, and I couldn't do it.

"Zap!" Patches called. "Look!" I walked over to the bars and stuck my head out. Patches was holding a metal rod. It looked like it had come from a cell door.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked.

"One of the bars was loose on this thing. I pulled it off so maybe we could use it?" Patches held the metal bar far out. "Should I roll it over?"

I nodded. It was exactly what I needed to pry the door off. Patches quietly rolled the rod across the floor and grabbed it, pulling it inside the cell. I stuck it under the plate and started to pull it off. Soon, the entire thing had come off!

"Kid!" I whispered. "I found a secret door! I'll be back for you, but maybe this can help us escape!"

I heard Patches calm reply, which was 'Okay' and I climbed into the passage.

It was cramped and dark inside, but I kept on going. Soon I saw a light ahead of me. I sped up as I got closer and closer to it. Soon, it had enveloped me. I let my eyes adjust and I looked out, still inside the passage in case of danger.

But I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Cats, everywhere. They were rushing about this giant room full of conveyor belts and machinery. Christmas ornaments, presents and wreaths all alike were being pushed down the belt. Giant blocks stamped on them, placing a small metal piece on it. I guessed that was what Purrface was going to use to brainwash everyone.

So many questions were going through my head. Where was she getting these items. How was she going to distribute them? What was this place? I turned my head. The third question had been answered. This, as a large sign declared, was the Assembly Line.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

I stood, staring at the great machinery in the room. Never had I seen such a large facility. But I guess, if you have billions of Christmas decorations and whatnot, you need that kind of space.

I was still looking around in awe when I got an idea. If I could get the keys from one of the security guards, I could get my friends out! But I needed a distraction…

 _Clink!_ I turned my head towards the sound. I saw a small, green and red striped ornament rolling towards me. I quickly grabbed it. Now, I needed to get out of the tunnel. I swiftly did so, softly running and darting behind barrels and carts to hide. Soon, I was close enough to the door, where a guard was waiting. I knew what to do- I needed to throw the ornament. Which I promptly did. It shattered on the ground in front of the guard and as he turned around to investigate, and reached up and swiftly grabbed the keys. Then I got outta there!

I ran back towards the tunnel as quickly as possible, and dove into it, crawling back to my cell, hoping no one had noticed I was missing. Which no one had, I saw when I returned. I carefully put the metal plate back into place and took the key to the front of the cell. I stuck my paw out of the door and shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

Patches looked up happily when he saw me coming. I opened his cell and he darted out.

"How did you get that key?" He asked.

"I'll explain later. Now let's find the others!" I exclaimed.

"I know where they are. Rocky and Roscoe were with me and they took them down that way. Another guard brought Butch down and they took him the other way." Patches explained.

"Good job. Observing and gathering information. That's the first step to being a great agent." I barked, as Patches led me down the hall.

Soon, we had freed the other three. All of us dashed quickly down the halls and corridors, trying to find a way out.

"Dude!" I heard Rocky yell-whisper. I followed the sound of his voice and found him standing near a large wall- that displayed a map!

"Ooh, great!" I exclaimed, following a path on the map. "The exit is straight ahead!"

"Go on ahead." Butch said. "I'm gonna go get our collars."

"Butch, we gotta escape!" I told him, worriedly.

"It'll only take a sec. I'll be fine." Before I could stop him. Butch was galloping down the hall with the rooms we had woken up in.

I sighed, hoping it wouldn't be long. We had to get out! But before I knew it, Butch was back with five collars.

"What'd I tell ya?" He grinned, handing out the collars. "Now let's get out!"


	10. Chapter 10: Dog Headquarters

We had successfully escaped Purrface's hideout and we were on our way back to HQ. I explained to the others what I had seen and how I had gotten the key. But I also had to tell them that I gave out the location of the New York D.O.G. We knew the cats were already there, but we had to see what we could do to stop it.

Sure enough, as we approached Headquarters, we saw the place was crawling with cats. We parked our Rocket Sled and hopped out, to survey the damage. I looked down. The bubbling lava that surrounded HQ looked more menacing then ever. I saw agents fighting, and trainees fleeing. Adrianna was being dragged out of the building. This was bad. Very bad.

"Let's see if the rest of the team is here." I suggested, sighing as I looked upon the mess.

We ran through the battlefield of agents, searching desperately for our teammates.

"Zap!" I turned around. Shades and her team were running towards us. Catherine and her team were also coming.

"I everyone alright?" I asked, counting the team to make sure everyone was there, which they were.

"What happened to you guys?" Diggs asked. "And how did this happen?"

"No time to explain right now." Butch growled. "We need to find out if Dog World Headquarters was infiltrated yet."

"It was." I turned around to face a young dog with tan fur and black points. A Chinook dog. "That's why I'm here."

"Mistrel!" Patches cried. Yes it was. Patches's friend from Dog World. He ran over and hugged her. Roscoe and Junior both gave her a high-paw.

"Lou sent you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course our D.O.G. has stronger forces and was able to repel the attack, but here… Lou sent me to bring you a message, since he can't get one through the web right now."

"Yes?"

"It's about Purrface's plan. A few tech agents have been tracking her and they figured out how she's doing it." Mistrel explained. "She has cat agents, each assigned to a small part of the world. They have to collect as many decorations and gifts and stuff, and ship them here where they will be marked, with metal chips that will send out waves to brainwash people. Then they will be distributed back out. People will become angry and sad, from this mental control. Christmas will be destroyed! And in everyone's weakened state, she will be able to take over!"

Everyone gasped. Then I said, "Yes. I saw the assembly line. I saw them putting on the little chips."

We all looked at each other. We knew what we had to do. We had to destroy her machinery.


	11. Chapter 11:Infiltration Plans

Chapter Eleven

Christmas Eve. The night of nights. The holiday eve of holiday eves. The best night of the year and we were spending it infiltrating Purrface's hide out. I was going to get her for it.

"Purrface better hope she's far away from me… I'm gonna rip her to shreds!" Butch seemed to feel the same way.

I sniffed. Something strange was wafting through the cold, winter night air. It smelled like tuna! I looked around to make sure none of the apartments around us had windows open. They didn't; all I saw was the warm glow of golden lights and a few Christmas trees in windows.

"Smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from over there!" Patches whispered, pointing farther down the building.

Mistrel stuck her nose up. "He's right!"

We ran down the building side,and sure enough, there was a window that had a piece of glass missing. The window was boarded up, but if we pulled the boards away and opened the crack a bit more, one of the cats could get in.

"Look down there!" Roscoe pointed behind the building. Five cats were wheeling in a large cart full of Christmas decorations. "Someone could get in one of those carts and be taken inside- probably straight to the assembly room!"

"Good boy." Rocky ruffled his son's fur. "Who's in? You can probably fit three dogs in there."

"Us." I pointed to Patches, Rocky and me. "We get in the cart and the rest of you try to pry that window open. Then that cats go in. When the cats get in, try to find a way to let the others in. We'll be waiting in the assembly room. Rocky found a big map in the corridor, so I bet you can find your way from that."

"Sounds good agent." Butch nodded. "Now everyone go!"

Patches, Rocky and I darted across the snowy ground and dove into a cart, burying ourselves under the decorations. Soon, we heard henchcats coming.

"Purrface's plan goes underway tonight at midnight." One said. "That's when she's going to broadcast her brainwashing signal!"

 _Oh no._ I checked the time on my collar. It was ten thirty. "We only have an hour and a half!" I whispered. There was a jolt as the cart began to move. The henchcats were wheeling us in.


	12. Chapter 12: The Delivery Room

Chapter Twelve

We sat in the darkness of the cart, breathing as softly as possible. I heard clanking, which I deciphered as us being pushed through a door. Then I heard thumping. I knew that sound! It was the sound of the stamps in the Assembly Line!

"Alright. Put that cart over there and we'll unload it after we finish this batch." said a sullen voice as the cart jolted once again and stayed in place.

I slowly pushed my head up through the decorations. I looked around. Yep, we were in the assembly room. Even more henchcats then before were rushing about, putting decorations on the belt and gathering the processed ones into the carts. Those carts were wheeled out into a room marked _Pick-Up and Drop Off._

"We need to cut this smuggling ring and find the place where she's gonna broadcast." I whispered, slowly climbing out of the cart and leaping down. Rocky and Patches did the same.

"Then we gotta destroy this machinery." Rocky explained as we snuck behind carts and towards the doorway. "And we have to find to others."

I carefully opened the door and peered inside. Cats were hauling carts and bag and throwing them onto platform. The platforms dropped underground, I suspected, into large tubes where they were transported and then distributed.

And there, across the room, were the three cats, Catherine, Alley and Fuschia. I waved at them and they saw me, looping around the edge of the room and coming over to where I was. The three of us slipped behind a cart with them so we could talk.

"Okay. The corridor is out through that way. You can find the map there. We'll stay here and try to find the broadcasting room." I told them.

The three cats nodded, taking off. Rocky, Patches and I continued on through the room. It was very large, and there were platforms everywhere. Bags and boxes dropped down with a _whoosh!_

"Hey look! Over here!" Patches was pointing to a door marked _TOP SECRET: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK._

"Good eye." I smiled at him, then turned to the door. "Maybe that's where she's going to send the signal off. But it's locked. You have to scan your paw to open it."

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open. I quickly darted back behind a cart. Purrface, with her zigzag fur, stood in the doorway. "This line better be moving! We don't have much time!"

"Yes boss," A henchcat said, saluting. "We're just finishing the last delivery. But we may just have to dump some bags full of stuff into people's houses. We lost time while trying to hunt down those prisoners."

"Whatever it takes." Purrface hissed, her eyes glinting. "The cats are just finishing up at the New York D.O.G. They got the locations of the other Headquarters, including M.E.O.W.S, and I sent them to hold up those places as well."

I shook my head. She was attacking as a distraction! We had to stop her before she could destroy any more of the HQs. And we had only an hour left to do it.


	13. Chapter 13: TOP SECRET

Chapter Thirteen

As Purrface was still holding the door open, Rocky, Patches and I darted inside. When we got inside, we looked around in awe.

In front of us was a giant computer. It had at least twenty screens and buttons covered it almost completely. All the screen were lit up with an audio sequence on them. Though I could see the sequence, I could not delete it because the computer was locked.

"I may be able to hack it, but you guys have to make sure no one comes in." I said, as I stood up to go towards the computer. My two friends nodded, going over to the door.

I tried to use my collar to get the thing to open; I had downloaded a hacking software on it earlier that day because I knew this might happen.

"Zap! Someone's coming!" Rocky exclaimed as he and Patches ran back behind a cart. I abandoned my work on the computer and hurried after them.

As I peered out from behind, I saw Purrface and the Siamese Team walking into the room. Purrface wore the look of evil and glory on her face; the unmistakable face every villain wore before they set their plans underway.

"It is time… Time for us to RULE THE WORLD!" Purrface screeched, unlocking the computer with ease.

That's when I decided it was time to step in. I stepped out from behind the cart. "No." I glared at her with as much confidence as I could muster. "You will not."

"And who's going to stop me?" Purrface smirked. "Surely not you…"

Right on cue, the Siamese Team leapt into action. They spun towards me as if they were frisbees. And I ran, because I knew if they caught me and my partners, there would be no stopping Purrface.

"C'mon!" I shouted towards Rocky and Patches. "Let's get outta here!"

We ran as fast as possible with the Siamese Team on hot pursuit. We skidded across the tile floor, and out the door into the Delivery Room and then back out in the Assembly Line. The rest of the team was already there, attacking henchcats and trying to get them off their work.

"Look out!" Rocky cried as he leapt over top of me, taking out Basil just as she was about to hit me. Hazel, however was still after me, but not for long because Patches acted quickly, grabbing her by the tail as she was distracted.

"Go Zap, go!"

I surveyed the area around me. The machinery was too big and too grand, and even if I was able to destroy it, there were probably enough items already out to brainwash people.

I had one choice, and that was to shut down the whole operation. And I knew just how to do that.

Sing.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Spirit

Chapter Fourteen

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas!" I sung, pouring out as much of my spirit as I could. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"

My partners all turned and looked at each other. The henchcats all did the same, wondering what I was doing.

Patches was the first to join. He let Hazel out of his grasp and came over to me, standing next to me and singing. Then the others joined, Rocky, Butch. Roscoe, Mistrel, soon the entire team was singing in the factory!

Then the miracle happened. A henchcat joined in. Then another, and another, until eventually, everyone in the room was singing, even the Siamese Team. Cat had heard the music from the other rooms, and they came in, joining in the carols. The room just glowed with Christmas spirit.

"What are you doing?!" Purrface demanded angrily. "We have work to do! We can rule the world! Stop this at once!"

"We won't!" Said a henchcat. "You've been trying to convince us that we can have everything if you take over the world, but we _do_ have everything."

"He's right!" I barked. "We have spirit, and happiness. We have each other. Don't you remember the happiness of Christmas?"

It was then that I saw Purrface's evil eyes falter. I could tell she was deep in thought. Finally, she said, "Yes… I remember… But those days ended a long time ago…"

"And you can have those times back. If you just stop this, you can have that all back."

Purrface nodded. "I… I understand now… "

Even I was a little surprised at this. I thought it would take more to break her, but I should've known… Nothing is stronger than the love on Christmas Eve…

In the end of it all, D.O.G., M.E.O.W.S. and C.A.T. all decided to sign a treaty that said we could never fight on Christmas again. Even I got to sign it!

We had an amazing Christmas. We were able to fix up the New York HQ just fine, and we re-decorated. We set up the tree, music, games and a giant feast! Wreaths and holly were everywhere. Everyone practically glowed this holiday, as we danced, opened gifts and ate.

I had also learned a very important lesson. I learned that even the most evil can feel the Christmas spirit. Nothing is more powerful than the love and joy we share during the holiday season.

Christmas, truly was, the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
